Happy Birthday, Nanoha
by hellsespada1
Summary: There's no better way to spend a birthday than doing fun things with the people you love.


**A/N: It's March 15th and I'm guessing you know what that means! No, not the Ides of March, it's Nanoha's birthday!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the MGLN franchise.**

* * *

**Happy Birthday, Nanoha**

Nanoha descended the stairs of their house, confused at not having Fate beside her when she awoke. She had pulled on her slippers and headed downstairs, still in her pajamas, to see what was amiss.

She found both Fate and Vivio standing at the counter, probably fixing some breakfast. They turned and greeted good morning when she padded into the kitchen, but nothing more.

"Good morning." She said in return. "You two are up early."

"Not really." Vivio answered calmly. "Just one of those Sundays were you wake up super hungry is all."

"You too, Fate?"

The blonde in question turned with a piece of toast already in her mouth. Nanoha giggled as she gave an embarrassed nod and bit a piece off.

"Yeah. Sorry for not waiting. I figured my growling stomach would probably wake you instead." She scratched the back of her head with the hand that held the toast and blushed again as she shook crumbs from her hair.

Nanoha shook her head lovingly and went to find the paper. When she'd gone, Fate turned back to the counter and went rigid.

'She's onto us.' She mentally said to their daughter.

'Take it easy, Fate-mama! We're not even trying to hide anything!'

'I know that, but she knows it too!' Fate rambled incomprehensibly.

Vivio started gesturing about her. 'Back up! Back up, everyone! Give her some air!'

Fate shot a sideways glare at the orange-haired girl. 'Alright, we can do without the theatrics!' She got one raised eyebrow in response. 'Point taken...'

"You two are awfully quiet in here." Nanoha said upon return.

"Ah, sorry!" Again, Vivio came to save the day. "We were having a heated debate about what shade of blue this bird was." She gestured towards the kitchen window. "But it flew off before we could decide."

"I still say it was periwinkle." Fate said, having had time to catch up with the act.

"Periwinkle is a purple!"

"It's a blue purple!"

"Nyahaha! Goodness, things sure are lively this morning." She'd barely spoken when they heard the doorbell ring. "Oh? Maybe more than I thought. Who could that be at this hour?"

"I've got it." Vivio said on the second ring. "Coming!" She called down the hall.

"We got you a gift." Fate said, offering her a hand.

Nanoha took it and let herself be lead to the hall, taking note that the both of them were still in their pajamas. Vivio was the only one dressed and talking to two figures at the door.

She recognized them quickly, "Hayate? Miura?"

"Happy Birthday, Nanoha!" The four of them said at once.

A bright smile lit up the brunette's face. "Thank you all so much!" She gushed, squeezing Fate's hand. "But what are you doing here? We're not even dressed."

"Oh that's alright, Nanoha-chan. We just came by to wish you our best. Well, and pick up Vivio."

"You're leaving?" Nanoha asked their daughter, looking a little disappointed.

She took her mother's hand in reassurance. "Don't worry, I won't be gone all day. Just long enough for you two to relax. Okay?"

Nanoha laughed at being consoled by her daughter and patted her on the head. "Alright then. You have fun, Vivio."

"You too, Nanoha-mama." The little girl said with a wink.

Hayate stifled a laugh at that.

The girl hugged and kissed her mamas goodbye without any shame and headed off to the Yagami household, the two girls trailing behind Hayate. As they closed the door, they heard one last exchange...

"Oh, that's right! Einhart will be joining us, too." The woman told them.

"She will?!"

Fate and Nanoha giggled at their daughter's excitement.

"Those two are so cute." Fate sighed. "I hope they get together soon."

Nanoha lazily bumped her wife. "Fate-chaaan, it's none of our business."

"I suppose you're right. She's old enough that we don't always need to be watching over her..." The blonde looked a little sullen.

"Don't worry, Fate-chan. Of course we can't always hover over her, but you know she still loves us. Remember what she said before?" Nanoha offered her dominant hand and Fate took it with a smile, the pair of them sauntering further into the house.

"So tell me, Fate-chan, what else have you got planned for today? Getting Vivio out of the house is a bold move after all."

Fate nodded a few times, she knew she'd never fool the White Devil. "Well, all sorts of things. We could take a romp through the sheets..." She moved in closer to whisper the next part in her wife's ear, "and call out each other's names. "Or we could go out to eat. Just the two of us."

"A date?" Nanoha asked and Fate nodded her agreement. They reached the top of the stairs and continued to their bedroom. "That all sounds like fun."

"Haha, I thought you might say that." They sauntered into their room, slowly wrapping arms around each other. "But actually, I'd like to start small. With a game."

"A game? What kind?"

"A video game."

"Really?" Nanoha looked somewhat puzzled.

"Yes, really. When's the last time we played one together?"

The brunette knit her eyebrows in thought. "It feels like we haven't since we were kids... Yeah. Yeah, that sounds like fun!"

"I think so, too. And don't worry, we'll get to the other fun as well." She wrapped her wife in a hug and gave her a soft kiss with each word. "We have all... day... long..." On the last one, she let her tongue slip out for one teasing moment and then drew back to look into those beautiful sapphires. "Happy Birthday, Nanoha. Shall we get started?"

* * *

**A/N: Till next time.**


End file.
